


A sick person, a wastebasket full of tissues, and a friend

by Epsilon_Eridani



Series: Three Elements [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cute, Dog - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, fluff attack, puppy, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epsilon_Eridani/pseuds/Epsilon_Eridani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>God I'm not proud of this shit</p>
    </blockquote>





	A sick person, a wastebasket full of tissues, and a friend

**Author's Note:**

> God I'm not proud of this shit

_*Achoo*_

You groan as you sneeze for what feels like the millionth time today. You grab another tissue and blow your nose squeakily before throwing the now used tissue into the almost full wastebasket. You've been completely and utterly sick for the past two days, you've taken the rest of the week off for sick days. Your Pit Bull puppy comes sliding across the floor, his nails scrabbling for purchase on the tile. You let of a croaky laugh when he manages to lead up onto the couch and settles against your thigh.

"Alright, Bullet you need to behave" you shake him playfully by the scruff and he whines, trying to lick your face. You hold him away from you. A knock on the door sends Bullet scrambling towards it, barking.

"Who could that be?" you wonder, shuffling toward the door, running a hand though your messy locks, trying to tame the mane. You pick Bullet up and open to the door to see Spencer with his arms full of soups and medicines.

"Hey Spence, what's all this?" you sniff, letting him in. He breeze passed you to the kitchen to place the soup down.

"I thought you could use some company" he smiles at you. You grin and settle into the seat at the island.

"Thanks Spence" you say warmly.

"What're friends for. Last time I was sick you took care of me so it's my turn this time. I've got your favourite movies and popcorn" you grin and select a movie before going to the living room with Spencer, Bullet settled in your lap. You two watched movies into the early hours of the morning, content in each other's presence.


End file.
